The present invention relates to a means for adjusting the pivotal deflector on an exhaust chute of a snow thrower machine, and more particularly, to an adjustment mechanism which is connected between the chute and deflector that permits an operator to angularly orient and secure the deflector on the exhaust end of the chute from the operator's seat or location.
It is conventional to provide a snow thrower machine having an exhaust chute for expelling snow and a deflector pivotally mounted at the exhaust end of the chute to direct the discharged snow outwardly in a desired path. The deflector is pivotally attached to the exhaust end of the chute for swinging movement to vary the direction of discharge of the snow. Typically, the deflector is manually adjusted by the operator and secured at a desired angular position.
A problem with known snow deflector arrangements is that the operator must constantly leave the operator's station or location to adjust the deflector for varying the direction of snow discharged. This is an inconvenience that detracts from the normal running operation of the machine. Thus, there has been a need for a mechanism that permits an operator to adjust and secure the deflector from the operator's location.
The disadvantages of present snow deflector arrangements have resulted in the adjustment mechanism of the present invention which permits an operator to selectively pivot and secure the deflector on the exhaust end of the chute at a desired angular position without leaving the operator's station.